New Chosen Destined
by Digimon Forever
Summary: -CANCELED/REMOVED SOON- This is what happens after Highton View Terrance and is basically on Daisuke, being the first of the DigiDestined to enter the Digital World.
1. After Highton View Terrace

**Author's Notes:** How did all the DigiDestined know each other, considering Return of the Islamic Nation; Legend of Digivolution, and Revolution of the DigiDestined? Here's the story. This might be surprising, but Daisuke is the main character here. He's the first to be sent to the Digital World. His age is six-years-old. Another thing, his parents names were never mentioned, so I'm just making them up. You're allowed to use them without my permission. Enjoy!

_Enter the Digital World - Reality is not a game - Accompany the Digimon - Learn your virtue and gain your crest - Digimon aren't toys or dolls - Neither are Hybrids - Both are warriors of the imagination - Use your digivice - To evolve your Digimon - Violence is not always the solution - Use your head - Care for your Digimon - As you care for yourself - Digimon are creatures after all - Like you - So Ascend to Power with them!_

_Digimon Adventure: New Chosen Destined_

_In the name of Allah, the most Gracious, the most Merciful_

_Epilogue_

* * *

A blue normal sized dragon zoomed into the scene, of sky and clouds, and circled around himself. The dragon flew inwards, straight towards the camera. A pillar of blue light he passed to his right, indication of digivolution, the blue pillar of light carried the virtue of victory first on the head of the pillar. Further on, the dragon passed a golden pillar, to the left, with the virtue of hope. He passed a pillar of pink light to his right, with the virtue of light.

One by one, he passed the virtues on either side. Next came Kindness, to the left in a black pillar. After that Shadow, to the right, also in a black pillar; Destiny came next, to the left, in its golden pillar; Conscience was next, to the right in a red pillar; Justice was after that, to the left in a golden pillar. Finally came the first eight, Courage was first to the right in an orange pillar; Friendship came next, to the left in a light blue pillar; Love to the right in a red pillar.

Knowledge to the left in a purple pillar; Reliability to the right in a grey pillar; Sincerity was last to the left in a light green pillar. The dragon flew pass them all, flying over Infinity Peak of File Island, gliding down into the island, passing above a river that Gomamon saved the others in. Deep in the river, Preciomon was diving in the dark waters. The dragon shifted to his right, heading into a forest.

The dragon passed above a clearing where Rosemon was attending to the flowers in the clearing. He passed low by a cave with Metal Garurumon relaxing, with his heads on his frontal paws at the entrance. The dragon flew up sharp as the skies were turning into storm skies. The dragon flew pass Hercules Kabuterimon, sitting and mediating on a huge cloud. The dragon cleared out of the storm skies and entered peaceful skies, passing by Phoenixmon, flying in the opposite direction.

The dragon continued on through the skies, passing over the ocean to Server. He passed above the volcanic region where War Greymon was pacing in. The dragon flew out of the volcanic region, eventually entering Machinedramon's city. There Jynomon was chasing some outlaw codelimin criminals. The dragon flew out of the city and back into the plains, he passed over a lonely tree where Falcomon was attending to some young birds in a tree nest.

The dragon flew over the canyon region showing Deedmon on a cliff looking towards the horizon. The dragon flew low into a jungle, passing by Widowmon who was foraging high in a tree. The dragon flew above the desert with Imperial Stingmon running fast below him. Flying higher towards the setting sun, the dragon passed Ophanimon who was on a sheep cloud with her javelin held in one hand.

The dragon flew pass Seraphimon, on another sheep cloud with his head staring towards the sky. The dragon halted in front of the sun, just as it was about to disappear. The dragon formed an S and in a blinding blue aura, Miracdramon appeared. The camera zoomed away fading into the darkness of the night.

* * *

_Episode 1: "After Highton View Terrace"_

_Young Daisuke was walking in the streets when he saw two beasts fighting. Daisuke ducked behind some benches. He saw the two Digimon fighting. He also saw every DigiDestined looking out the windows; Daisuke knew that no one could see him. He saw a boy with brown puffy hair who was older than Daisuke himself. He saw a girl cuddled up to the older boy. Daisuke only saw her back, but he knew she was his age._

_A parrot beast forced the other beast over to Daisuke's side. Daisuke was scared to his bones. The parrot punched the other beast, as it released its attack._

_"Nova Blast!" It yelled._

_Daisuke closed his eyes to wait for the end, but it never came. A blue transparent shield protected him from the blast._

_"What you witness will change your life; behavior and attitude. Welcome to the first of the new Destined Voyagers young one." A voice remarked._

_"What?" Daisuke whispered._

_He suddenly screamed in pain. However no one heard him._

* * *

Daisuke jerked up out of his slumber. He knew it was a dream and a memory, but what the voice said was right: Daisuke knew he had changed. Was it from the pain or witnessing the battle? Daisuke didn't know.

'And the authorities claimed that it was a terrorist attack. I have a feeling that, that is the site of the beginning of something big. I need to go there, but it's closed down. It's been a year since then and I've been adopted by a nice couple who have a daughter. An older sister? No. Who was that young girl?' Daisuke thought.

Daisuke laid his head back on his pillow, falling back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, the sun forced Daisuke up.

"Hey there. It's to the mall today." Jun, his foster older sister, barged in.

"I don't want to go." Daisuke moaned, turning over.

"Oh come on. Get up adopted brother." Jun mocked, pulling the covers off of him.

"Jun!" Daisuke yelled.

"Mom is coming with us, so don't you worry; it isn't only me and you." Jun assured.

"I and you." Daisuke mumbled, correcting.

"What?" Jun asked.

"Nothing. Fine I'm coming." Daisuke sighed.

"That's more like it." Jun smiled.

Jun left the room. Daisuke got out of bed and dressed himself. He made his bed and went downstairs.

* * *

"Hey Daisuke. Good thing you're up. I'll guess that Jun gave the news to you?" Ninto asked.

"Yep Mom, she has." Daisuke nodded.

"O.K. then. Your dad had to leave for his work. Have your toast and we'll go to the mall for shopping." Ninto smiled.

Daisuke got his toast and ate it. He was wearing a blue sports uniform, a gift on the first day Daisuke entered the Motomiya home. His foster father, Nashza, bought it to him, as he had a successive electronics store in Odaiba. Jun came down. Ninto went up and dressed herself for their departure. She came down a few moments later. Daisuke was already ready to go. He; Jun and Ninto left the apartment. Ninto locked the door behind her. Nashza already had an extra key, so it was fine.

* * *

Ninto drove them to the mall. She parked it in the mall's parking lot. The three of them got out of the car, closing their car doors behind them. Once inside the mall, Ninto stopped momentarily to decide what to get first on her list. Just then, Daisuke blinked, with two familiar people appeared. It was Taichi; Hikari and their parents. Taichi was holding Hikari's hand. Sensing someone staring at her; Hikari stared back at Daisuke, but Taichi tugged her along.

"Don't you know it's rude to stare at strangers Hikari?" Taichi asked.

"I'm sorry Taichi." Hikari whispered.

The four of them walked away. Daisuke recognized Hikari and Taichi from behind. His eyes widened, as he lowly gasped. He covered his mouth, but quickly turned normal.

'Those two! They were the ones on the street then! Hikari and her older brother Taichi.' Daisuke grinned.

"Daisuke?!" Ninto asked.

Daisuke blinked, "What?"

"I would think you would prefer the arcade center other than coming with us. Never mind, meet us back at the car in an hour and a half." Ninto explained.

Daisuke shrugged, "O.K. mom."

Ninto and Jun walked off, while Daisuke looked around. The mall was huge. It was the first he was in it with a family and not being afraid. He was in it before, but that was when he was orphan. Mall's security chased after him in those days. Daisuke slightly giggled, remembering the jumps over stands and the officers falling behind him. His mind traced back to the night in Highton. What did that voice mean by '...? New Destined Voyagers...'?

Voyagers, a plural word so Daisuke was one of them, but not the only one. He figured out that Hikari; Taichi and the ones witnessing the battle were the others, but were there more? Daisuke sighed; heading towards the mall. A few moments later and he bumped into someone. Daisuke fell on his butt, but didn't whine. He looked up and saw Takeru and Yamato.

"Watch where you're going next time." Yamato grumbled.

Daisuke raised his eyebrow; he remembered Yamato and Takeru from the battle. They were two of the witnesses from the building balconies.

"Sorry." Daisuke apologized.

Takeru helped Daisuke up, smiling.

"Thanks." Daisuke thanked.

Takeru shrugged, still smiling.

"Why did you help him Takeru?" Yamato asked.

"I like to help people around Yamato." Takeru replied

Daisuke slammed his forehead.

'If I'm going to find out those witnesses names here in the mall than I'll be damned. It's going to be a long day.' Daisuke sighed.

He continued on his way towards the arcade center. He was avoiding bumping into anyone. Daisuke was right, it was going to be a long day, longer than he thought.

COMING UP! EPISODE 2: GLANCES OF VEEMON

_Enter the Digital World - Reality is not a game - Accompany the Digimon - Learn your virtue and gain your crest - Digimon aren't toys or dolls - Neither are Hybrids - Both are warriors of the imagination - Use your digivice - To evolve your Digimon - Violence is not always the solution - Use your head - Care for your Digimon - As you care for yourself - Digimon are creatures after all - Like you - So Ascend to Power with them!_


	2. Glances of Veemon

_Enter the Digital World - Reality is not a game - Accompany the Digimon - Learn your virtue and gain your crest - Digimon aren't toys or dolls - Neither are Hybrids - Both are warriors of the imagination - Use your digivice - To evolve your Digimon - Violence is not always the solution - Use your head - Care for your Digimon - As you care for yourself - Digimon are creatures after all - Like you - So Ascend to Power with them!_

_Digimon Adventure: New Chosen Destined_

_Episode 2: "Glances of Veemon"_

**Previously on New Chosen Destined:** Daisuke had his dream again. He went to the mall with his older sister and mom, there he saw Hikari and Taichi, met Takeru and Yamato. Is he going to meet anyone else? On with the conclusion.

* * *

Daisuke entered the Arcade Center. There were two groups gathered around two arcade games.

"You won't win this time!" A voice hissed.

"I already did." A feminine voice grinned.

A red haired young haired boy and a purple haired girl rushed over to two other arcade games. The two crowds followed them. Daisuke blinked, but followed one of the crowds. Daisuke sighed, changing his mind about playing in the arcade center. He lost his urge to play for the moment. He headed out, with his head lowered. He suddenly raised his head, noticing something. It was a small blue dragon ducking or hiding behind something that didn't show.

Daisuke closed his eyes and rubbed them, he reopened them and the dragon was still there. Daisuke knew somehow that he was the only who could see it, he realized that the blue dragon was a hologram from somewhere else. Eventually the hologram faded away and Daisuke shrugged, walking off. In the distance he saw Takeru and Yamato again. Without warning, Daisuke winced upon seeing the father strike Takeru's cheek. Takeru fell to the ground, lowly sobbing.

The rest continued on, with Yamato looking back with pity. Daisuke approached Takeru carefully and knelt in front of him, smiling.

"Hey. I learned it was O.K. to cry every once and awhile, even adults cry, don't let anyone else convince you otherwise." Daisuke whispered.

Takeru sobbed, staring at Daisuke with blurry sight, because of his tears.

"One last thing, no matter how much things get intense, never lose hope in your hopes. Hope is something so precious and is excellent company, even in the toughest situations. Come on now and stand up..." Daisuke offered his hand.

Takeru took it and stood up. He smiled, wiping his tears away. The crowd that was watching cheered.

"Go on and catch up with your family. Keep your hope to yourself; it's your deepest secret." Daisuke whispered.

"I will. Thanks." Takeru whispered.

"No problem. I'm just paying my doubt back. You'll understand that later. See ya later." Daisuke went off.

Takeru nodded and rushed back to his family carefully. For the second time, Daisuke was taken off-guard. The blue hologram dragon appeared, with thumbs up towards Daisuke. Daisuke blinked, as the blue hologram dragon was in front of him. It faded away quicker this time than last.

"I've got to find mom and Jun." Daisuke muttered.

* * *

'They're most probably in the flower department or clothes department. I'll check the flower department first.' Daisuke decided.

He headed towards the flower department.

"Thanks daddy for the new dress." A girl thanked, a girl Daisuke walked pass.

Daisuke stopped. He realized that was a girl from the incident.

'What is this some DigiDestined mall?' Daisuke asked.

He continued on. Once reaching the flower department, he entered it, finding Jun and Ninto there in one of the stores. Daisuke stepped into the store and closed the door behind him. He sweat-dropped at once, seeing a familiar red-head girl.

"Daisuke? What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the Arcade Center?" Ninto asked, approaching her son.

Daisuke shrugged, "I lost my mood in playing there, so I decided to check up on what you and Jun were doing."

Ninto smiled, "O.K. Care to see a few flowers with us?"

"Sure. Why not?" Daisuke shrugged.

The three of them spent a few moments in the flower store. Daisuke was making sure that he wouldn't glance at Sora. Even though, during the time, the others that he saw earlier, came into the shop, some together and some alone. Daisuke immediately realized that Taichi and Sora knew each other when they started talking. It was the second time the Yagamis came in when Ninto and Jun had decided they were done.

They went back to the desk and had Sora wrap and organize it for them. Daisuke; Hikari and even Taichi all stared at each other in wonder. Sora blinked at them, confused. Just as Ninto and Jun were walking out, Daisuke followed them out, taking up the rear. They left the department and mall. At the entrance to the mall, Daisuke looked back and saw the small dragon's hologram waving goodbye to him. Daisuke blinked and continued on to the car.

* * *

Ninto stopped the car in the apartment's garage parking lot. Everyone scrambled out. Daisuke helped in carrying the supplies. Ninto closed the doors and locked them. They all took the elevator up to the apartment's level. They exited the elevator and went towards their apartment, entering it upon reaching it. Ninto put the supplies down on the counters with Jun. Jun helped Daisuke with the supplies, as she took the supplies he was carrying and left the room.

"Nashza isn't here yet. Hmm. Shouldn't be surprising since he's at the shop." Ninto shrugged.

Daisuke gulped at what he was going to say, but said it anyway.

"Mom?" He asked.

Ninto quickly turned to him.

"Yeah, what is it?" Ninto asked.

"What was the stuff I was carrying?" Daisuke asked.

Ninto smiled, "The flowers and some dresses."

'So that's why Jun took it away from me.' Daisuke thought.

"Why?" Ninto asked.

Daisuke shrugged, "Nothing really."

Ninto nodded at her son, taking supplies out of the bags and putting them away in cupboards around the kitchen. Daisuke left the kitchen and went up to his room. Upon entering his room, Daisuke's sweat-dropped at the messiness that it was in. Only his bed was in good shape. Clothes and comics with some toys were scattered all over the floor.

'I'll deal with cleaning my room later.' Daisuke decided.

He closed his bedroom's door gently and carefully stepped through the messiness, towards his computer. He finally reached and started it when Ninto opened his room. She giggled at the messiness it was in.

"I presume you saw the Yagamis back at the mall at some point. I'm sure you didn't miss the kids at the flower store. We're close friends with the Yagamis even though Jun is not that close to them, they might like you and vise verse." Ninto explained.

"When are they coming?" Daisuke asked, turning to his mom.

"In a few days. They do know about you though. You're around the age of their daughter: Hikari I think her name is." Ninto muttered.

Daisuke blinked, 'This is getting kind of creepy in a nice way.'

They heard the phone ring downstairs.

"That must be them. I better be going." Ninto smiled, closing the door.

Daisuke nodded. When the door was closed and his mom gone, Daisuke turned to his computer and saw it logged on. Before he did anything, the windows programs changed to another strange-looking program. The program was similar to the gateway in 02. Daisuke blinked, confused. Without further wasting, the gateway sucked Daisuke in. Daisuke was going to scream, but he controlled himself, as he closed his eyes, disappearing out of his room and dimension.

COMING UP! EPISODE 3: FIRST DAY IN THE DIGITAL WORLD

_Enter the Digital World - Reality is not a game - Accompany the Digimon - Learn your virtue and gain your crest - Digimon aren't toys or dolls - Neither are Hybrids - Both are warriors of the imagination - Use your digivice - To evolve your Digimon - Violence is not always the solution - Use your head - Care for your Digimon - As you care for yourself - Digimon are creatures after all - Like you - So Ascend to Power with them!_


	3. First Day in the Digital World

**Author's Notes:** I've changed all the DigiDestined parents' names to my own names. This won't be the first and last time I'll mention their names in order, but it would appear again in other episode, in Digimon 02: Name's Takeru Ishida and in the last episode of Revolution of the DigiDestined on into Digimon 02: Crushing Empires. Here they are, the names:

1. Ninto Motomiya: Daisuke's and Jun's mom  
2. Nashza Motomiya: Daisuke's and Jun's dad

3. Sutana Yagami/Kamiya: Taichi's and Hikari's mom  
4. Tasuzy Yagami/Kamiya: Taichi's and Hikari's dad

5. Fanaya Izumi: Koushiro's mom  
6. Ninza Izumi: Koushiro's dad

9. Fanaza Tachikawa: Mimi's mom  
10. Nitzo Tachikawa: Mimi's dad

11. Christie Hida: Iori's mom

12. Feza Ichiouji: Osamu's and Ken's mom  
13. Isheza Ichiouji: Osamu's and Ken's mom

14. Sutazi Takenouchi: Sora's mom

15. Bow Oleson: Willis' mom  
16. Travis Oleson: Willis' dad

17. Dew Berton: Michael's mom  
18. Jake Berton: Michael's dad

_ Enter the Digital World - Reality is not a game - Accompany the Digimon - Learn your virtue and gain your crest - Digimon aren't toys or dolls - Neither are Hybrids - Both are warriors of the imagination - Use your digivice - To evolve your Digimon - Violence is not always the solution - Use your head - Care for your Digimon - As you care for yourself - Digimon are creatures after all - Like you - So Ascend to Power with them!_

_Digimon Adventure: New Chosen Destined_

_Episode 3: "First Day in the Digital World"_

**Previously on New Chosen Destined:** Daisuke met up with Koushiro and Miyako in the Arcade Center, playing against each other. He left the Arcade Center and saw a holographic glance of Veemon. He met up with Takeru again, encouraging him not to lose hope. He saw Mimi. In the flowers department he saw Sora and some others. He met up with the Yagamis or Kamiyas again, twice. He found out later on that his family was friends with the Kamiyas.

A new mysterious program appeared and teleported Daisuke into the unknown. On with the conclusion.

* * *

Before Daisuke did anything, the windows programs changed to another strange-looking program. The program was similar to the gateway in 02. Daisuke blinked, confused. Without further wasting, the gateway sucked Daisuke in. Daisuke was going to scream, but he controlled himself, as he closed his eyes, disappearing out of his room and dimension. Jun entered Daisuke's room, wanting to inform him something. She didn't see him though and shrugged.

She left the room, closing the door behind her. On the computer screen, the program was still there: open.

* * *

Daisuke landed hard onto his stomach in an alien environment. He gathered himself onto his feet and rubbed his slightly sore head. The first he noticed was that he was in a cave: a dark one, with the only light coming from the entrance. A small dragon was on its stomach, panting with its eyes closed. It had bruises around its body. Daisuke recognized the small blue dragon from the holograms only he saw, back at the mall, earlier that day.

Carefully and cautiously, Daisuke approached the small dragon, knowing that it was real. Daisuke also knew that he was in another world, another dimension all together. He didn't know which one though. He had a feeling that the small dragon knew, when he would awake. Daisuke stopped approaching the small dragon, being close enough to him. Daisuke leaned his back onto the wall as he sat down, with his legs bent upwards and feet on the ground.

He was still in his blue sports uniform.

"Where am I?" Daisuke whispered.

The small dragon opened its eyes. Upon seeing Daisuke, it slightly jumped back, crawling backwards, towards the entrance away from Daisuke. Daisuke noticed its movement and watched it back away until he shook his head.

"Wait!" He begged.

The red-eyed blue dragon stopped.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Daisuke started, calmly in a gentle tone.

"Who are you?" The small dragon asked.

"Name's Daisuke Motomiya, you can call me Davis or Dai." Daisuke introduced himself.

"Davish?" Veemon asked, blinking.

Daisuke understood right away that Veemon couldn't say an S correctly.

"Yep. Call me Dai." Daisuke requested.

Veemon blinked, "O.K. Davi..."

"Uh." Daisuke warned.

Veemon sighed, "O.K. Dai."

"That's more like it. Come here. I need some answers." Daisuke patted the ground next to him.

Veemon approached Daisuke though hesitantly.

"What is it you wanted to ask?" Veemon asked.

Daisuke sighed and closed his eyes, heaving.

"What's your name?" Daisuke asked.

"Name's Veemon." Veemon replied.

"May I call you V?" Daisuke asked.

Veemon shrugged, "Fine with me."

"I saw you back at the mall, some holograms of you..." Daisuke trailed off, staring at Veemon.

Veemon was staring at the ground of the cave. There was silence between them for some moments, until Veemon broke it.

"... So you're the one." Veemon remarked slowly.

Daisuke blinked, "What do you mean?"

"You're my DigiDestined. You're the first DigiDestined I've seen so far." Veemon explained.

"DigiDestined?" Daisuke asked.

Veemon nodded, "Yep, there's this one person here, named Gennai that would explain it better than me."

"I want you to explain it to me." Daisuke urged.

Veemon sighed, "Sure. There's this legend about you DigiDestined. There would be eight, and not seven, when you'll all come to save the Digi-World from some evil Digimon."

"Continue." Daisuke nodded.

Veemon shrugged, "Sorry, but that's all I know."

"Where am I?" Daisuke asked.

Veemon rolled his eyes, "Haven't you been listening?"

"Huh?" Daisuke blinked.

Veemon heaved, "In the freaking Digi-World! O.K.! You're in the Digi-World."

Daisuke sweat-dropped and smiled sheepishly.

"I guess I need to be more aware than I am." Daisuke sighed.

"Maybe when you're older..." Veemon muttered.

"What?" Daisuke asked.

Veemon shrugged, "Nothing."

"... The Digi-World must be big, probably as big as earth. Where are we exactly?" Daisuke asked.

"Boy, aren't you full of questions." Veemon rolled his eyes. "We're in Server Continent. Save other questions for later."

"What else is there to talk about?" Daisuke whispered, sighing.

Veemon glanced at him, he understood. Without any conversation, it would be boring.

"Come to think of it, I've learned that being with someone new or someone you care about, there doesn't need to be any conversation. Just keeping company with each other is the key sometimes." Daisuke stated.

"... Do you know any survival tips or skills?" Veemon asked.

Daisuke shook his head, "No. I never did. I never was a boy scout."

'Boy scout?' Veemon thought.

He shook his head, "I guess I'll need to teach you then."

'I hope everything goes well.' Veemon sighed.

"What's the first thing V?" Daisuke asked.

"Firewood. Follow me." Veemon replied.

15 minutes later and Daisuke and Veemon had a campfire running.

"Food... We need to gather food. Do you have any before I leave Dai?" Veemon asked.

Daisuke looked at Veemon and shook his head, "No, I don't have any. Want me to come with you V?"

"No thanx." Veemon shook his head.

'Geez. I didn't know that watching over kids Dai's age would be this tough.' Veemon thought, leaving.

* * *

"Time for bed." Veemon yawned.

Daisuke looked outside and it was dark, "What about something to sleep on?" He asked.

Veemon blinked, "Which dimension are you from? Here in the Digital World we sleep on the bare ground, if there's nothing else."

Daisuke moaned, "I was afraid you were going to say that."

Veemon laid down, yawned again and closed his eyes. Daisuke followed his example and dozed off to sleep.

COMING UP! EPISODE 4: REIGN OF TROMON

_ Enter the Digital World - Reality is not a game - Accompany the Digimon - Learn your virtue and gain your crest - Digimon aren't toys or dolls - Neither are Hybrids - Both are warriors of the imagination - Use your digivice - To evolve your Digimon - Violence is not always the solution - Use your head - Care for your Digimon - As you care for yourself - Digimon are creatures after all - Like you - So Ascend to Power with them!_


End file.
